Ruka's question and Hotaru's answer
by MikanXNatsumefan101
Summary: Hotaru finally realises that she has fallen for one of the most popular guys in Gakuen Alice. Ruka Nogi. And he asks her one question, one that makes her wonder. "If you like someone who most probably wouldn't like you back, what would you do?"


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Rukaru fanfiction: Ready, get set.. ACTION!

Hotaru stood in the doorway, looking over at the blonde haired boy, who was standing right beside his bestfriend, someone whom she'd call a pyromaniac if she was being polite, and to say the worst term she had made up for him was not even mentionable.

It had been a month since Ruka had decided to give up Mikan, and now Natsume and Mikan were taking their time to fall in love with each other. Hotaru realized, in due time, that she had fallen for, no, _liked_, the blonde haired boy who she had been blackmailing for three years. It had been three years since her admission to the academy.

For a student three years ago to say that there was a possibility of the Ice Queen liking the Animal Pheromone Boy, was the same as announcing it globally that he or she had gone insane.

However, Hotaru, HAD indeed developed feelings for the said boy over time, and had softened in the process. It was inevitable, as Hotaru thought wistfully, collecting her books and commanding her robot to take them to her lab, and she didn't want to admit it at first.

But after several days of avoiding the bunny boy, and forcing herself not to reveal any emotions in front of him, was _plain torture._

She should have known by now that having the Ice Queen confessing or anything of any sort was just a plain _ridiculous _and ludicrous idea. If anyone had even dared to mention it within her hearing, her upgraded baka gun would have shot the person off the surface of earth.

However, if someone at the moment had said that there was a chance that Hotaru Imai could possibly LIKE Ruka Nogi, her sanity wasn't to be questioned, as time had progressed, and several subtle hints were dropped.

An example of such:

It was a bright day, and as usual, Ruka was in the barn after lessons, playing with his fellow animals.

The door opened, and Hotaru stepped in. Ruka was rather surprised, as it was known all over the academy that she simply did not like the animals; either for their odor, or simply because she had no time to pay attention to them, it was an unwritten rule that she would never enter the barn willingly.

Ruka asked her, "Imai? What are you doing here?"

"…" Hotaru had jumped slightly, as she had thought she was the only one in the barn. Upon realizing that she was in the barn, with her… crush (?), and anyway, she was a little apprehensive.

"What are you doing here, Nogi?" She said, trying to compose herself, but only managed to make herself appear more stunned.

"That should be my question, Imai. Everyone knows that I spend my time here after school."

Ruka noticed a little flush in her face when he said her name, and was a little baffled. Nevertheless, she had managed to come up with a reasonable answer.

"Misaki-sensei told me that it was my duty to clear up the barn, and that he knew that I was skipping my duties when it was time to clear up the barn on purpose." She replied simply, while trying to retain her dignity.

Ruka chuckled, at her response, and was even more bewildered when she definitely flushed at the moment his lips twitched upwards. _Strange…_

Hotaru realized that he was staring at her, and started to feel a little uncomfortable. She pressed a few buttons on her new invention, which was used to command her robots. She commanded one of her inventions to help her clear up, and turned to leave. _Anything to get out of this mess. _She thought, the faint tinge of a blush still slightly visible on her cheeks.

End of Example.

Hotaru got her duck scooter, and flew over to the Northern Woods, to clear the confusion of her thoughts that were swirling persistently in her head.

When she reached there, she noticed a certain blonde-headed boy to be there before her. _Damn! _She panicked, her insides squirming.

Unfortunately, Ruka spotted her in the air, and stared at her. Figuring that she had better land instead of running off, in case he took it that she was stalking him, she flew down and landed gently on the grass.

"Clearing my mind." She said simply.

"Oh." Was Ruka's oh-so-smart reply.

They lay down on the grass, looking at the sky, not speaking. Hotaru was beginning to enjoy the silence, when he broke it. "You know, if you like someone, and it's highly possible that the person wouldn't like you back, what do you think you would do?"

He had sat up and was looking at her intently. _So, he likes someone already, huh? I might as well give up. It was easier just arguing with each other over blackmailing, anyway. _Hotaru thought, sitting up as well.

"… Mind telling me who that is, then? If I know the exact person, I would be able to give you data on her."

"Who else do you think it could be? I do have a fanclub that extends to almost all the female population in the academy. There are only two people in this academy who aren't fan girls, and Mikan is already taken."

Hotaru's eyes widened unnoticeably, but that wasn't important. What was important was that her eyes widened. He was gazing really intensely into her eyes now.

"…" _**SNAP!**_ The clicking of Hotaru's camera could be heard clearly in the quiet woods, and Hotaru's lips were twitched up into a small smirk. She waved the picture in his face, which was twisted into concentration, which emphasized his good-looking features. "How much do you think this is worth, bunny boy?"

Ruka's face became one of rage, and he growled at her, but Hotaru didn't fail to notice the tinge of amusement in his face and voice, and smiled secretly to herself.

"IMAI!!" The resounding yell echoed continuously in the Northern Woods, and everyone in the academy heard it, and understood it to be Ruka's screams due to Hotaru's incessant blackmailing.

Hotaru sailed off in the sky, on her duck scooter while Ruka rode his eagle, chasing her. However, things were a little different this time. Hotaru's look was one of satisfaction and was glowing radiantly, although there was only a really tiny smile which was visible if you squinted.

Ruka's was one of rage, but it was, however, filled with happiness. With just a photo, Hotaru had confirmed Ruka's question, and Ruka knew that for sure, when he saw Hotaru turn around, and give him a real smile, her eyes with tenderness in them.

HotaruXRuka forever.

How was it? Too OOC? Speak and I shall answer! One-shot, completed! I love Rukaru! xD


End file.
